1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medication history management system and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, there are very few people who do not take a medicine at least once in their lifetime, except for some particularly healthy people, and in the case of certain diseases, patients may be required to be on medication for their entire life.
The intended effects of medication can only be seen when the medication is taken at regular intervals based on its composition and effective duration. As this can be quite troublesome, the intervals are adjusted to match ordinary people's life rhythms as such as possible. Thus, the medicine is usually taken at times such as after waking up, before meals, after meals, before going to bed, etc.
However, in today's fast-paced modern society, it is not so easy for people to remember their medicine when they go out, and to take it at the recommended times without sometimes forgetting.
Moreover, if people forget to bring their medicine when they go out or, for whatever reason, fail to take it at the recommended time, the effects are reduced and, in some cases, it also leads to misuse of medicine by continuing to take it beyond the intended period of medication.
In other words, in the case of people on long-term medication, when a paper bag is used and no instructions for taking the medication are recorded on the bag, it is easy to miss a dose. Also, when travelers or other active people carry their medication in their pockets, the bag may get damaged and the medicine may fall out and get mixed up, or the medicine may come in contact with other substances inside the pocket, rendering it unsanitary. Thus, there are many cases where patients on long-term medication cannot take their medication at the proper times and omit or skip a dose, thereby causing their condition to deteriorate.
Nowadays, there are inventions such as clocks with alarms that let people know when it is time to take their medication, pill cases that can keep track of doses, etc., but there is nothing convenient and economical enough to carry around outside.